tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hua Huo
The daughter of the patriarch of the Infernal Bird Clan. She is one of the participants in the recent Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection. She is one of the most gifted of the younger generation in the Nether Realm and she sees Cang Ming and Mu Ye as rivals. She is considered extremely sexy, but no one would risk offending her with her powerful strength. 【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection Hua Huo was one of the participants at the Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection. After entering the seventh layer, a group of powerful cultivators appeared and announced the first test.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection A water ball formed in front of each person. It was a test of soul force control called the Sphere of Reverse Images. To pass the test, one must feed the sphere soul force through small threads, making it grow at least one foot in diameter. Hua Huo was able to make the sphere grow to three feet, passing the test.【TDG】Chapter 242 – The Anatta Mental State Once all those that passed were teleported to the eight layer, the Lord of Nether's servants told them that the second test would take place in the nearby Black Infernal Tower. Inside that tower are supreme black flames and all kinds of demon beasts. Although the demon beasts have been chained, they can still discharge powerful energy. They are to cultivate inside that environment for ten days. Those who can reach the Anatta Mental State of cultivation will have passed the test. Mo Ya, Cang Ming, and Hua Huo were the first that rushed towards the tower to begin the test.【TDG】Chapter 243 – Black Infernal Refining Hua Huo immediately began cultivation on the second floor. When the Demon Lord and Cang Ming headed to the third floor, she and Mu Ye soon followed along with about a dozen others.【TDG】Chapter 244 – Celestial Qilin Hua Huo was only able to continue up the tower to the fourth floor. Along with Mu Ye and Cang Ming, she was unable to withstand the flames any higher. She was curious as to where the Demon Lord and Nie Li, who could advance to higher floors, came from.【TDG】Chapter 248 – Confrontation After the test ended, Hua Huo and everyone else that passed, was teleported to the ninth layer. Once there, she met the Lord of Nether as well as the other six ambassadors.【TDG】Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm The Lord of Nether then explained that they had all been chosen by one of the ambassadors as a disciple and will be heading to the Draconic Ruins Realm in three months to train. Once there they will not be able to return for five years. They must also form a Soul Seal with their new master to insure loyalty, as betrayal was considered a capital offense. Du Ze, Cang Ming, and Hua Huo ended up forming a soul seal with Tian Hun.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple Hua Huo showed some interest in Du Ze as she took the initiative to introduce herself. She appeared welcoming and happy to be in the same group as him.【TDG】Chapter 262 - Gift From Nie Li es:Hua Huo Category:Infernal Bird Clan Category:Sky Origin Sect